Alone
by randomhottiexoxo
Summary: is gwen alone after Leshawna gets dragged away in After the Dock of Shame? read and find out! rated T just in case


_Italics= thoughts_

**No One's POV**

There she sat, crying her eyes out on the Dock of Shame. Her best friend just left the island and her traitor of a crush was gone. She was stuck on the island with the bitch of all bitches, a gas bag, and a pig.

**Gwen's POV**

There's no one left that understands me! I'm basically alone now, but I'm used to being alone. Sure, I could always hang with Owen and Duncan. But, really? Me and Owen? Yeah he's nice, but I can't take all that happiness, he's just too happy! And Duncan? He's such an inconsiderate jerk! But, I guess he's better than anyone else on this crappy island. I just wish Leshawna was still here. Why'd she even leave?! We didn't have a challenge today or a marshmallow ceremony!

**Duncan's POV**

I was just walking around the island when I head a noise, _it sounds like crying coming from the dock. Who's crying? _I walked to where the sound was coming from and sure enough sitting at the end of the dock with her legs hanging over the edge, was Gwen.

**Gwen's POV**

"Hey! What's up?" a familiar voice said behind me.

I quickly wiped my tears away and turned around to greet my new company.

"Oh. Hey Duncan," I said as happy as I could.

"You ok?" he asked skeptically.

"Y-yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" my voice cracked betraying my charade.

"'Cuz, your boyfriend's gone and your best friend just got dragged away. You sure you're ok?"

"Well first off he's not my boyfriend. And of coarse I'm fine," I said trying to sound convincing.

"You're lying," Duncan said matter-of-factly with a small smirk.

"Whatever," I reply, annoyed now.

"You know, you can cry if you want to."

"Shut up!" I sniff, trying to hold back the new wave of tears that came.

"Gwen. Really, just let it out."

"Why do you even care? Just go away and look at the picture of Courtney you have under your pillow!" I snapped at him. _I guess he really didn't deserve that but, he should just mind his own business!_

"Uh… ouch! Damn, you're in a worse mood than I thought. Oh and by the way, I don't like Courtney, I never have."

"You don't? But I thought…"

"Well, you thought wrong," he cut me off.

"Oh. Well, I can't trust Trent anymore. That Heather thing ruined anything we could've had," I told him with a small frown.

"Well, that's good," Duncan said with a smile.

"Why is that good?!" I asked confused and angry. _He's happy that I got hurt?! What the hell's up with that?! _

"Because, now I can go after the girl I really want."

"Wait. What?!" _Does he mean…? _

"You heard me."

"Y-you like me?" I asked in disbelief._ No of coarse he doesn't. That was a stupid question. _

"Uh. Duhh! Why so surprised Sunshine?" Duncan asked with a smirk. _I must be hearing things. He did not just say he likes me. _

"Well, no one I've ever really liked liked me back," I confessed. I could feel my face grow hot. _Omg! Why did I just tell him that?! _

"Haha. So, you admit you like me," he asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, I guess," I answered playing cool. _My face is bright red right now, I just know it! _

"Well good," he said smirking, "Now I can do this…"

Duncan leaned down and kissed me. It was such a sweet kiss! Nothing I've ever experienced before. Not even when Trent kissed me.

"So, you still sad 'bout Leshawna?" Duncan asked once we broke apart.

"Yeah. But not as much."

"That's good. So, no more tears right?" he asked while wiping away my tears. I never realized I was crying until now. _When did I start crying? _

"Mmhmm," I agreed with a small nod and smile.

"Good," Duncan smiled at me.

He helped me up from the dock and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. I leaned my head on his shoulder. _God! It feels so good in his embrace! _We walked back to camp together and he gave me a small good night kiss when we reached my cabin. _Maybe I'm not alone after all._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I wanted to write a Duncan/Gwen story cuz I love them.

Don't get me wrong though.

I love Trent/Gwen too.

But any who R&R

O and p.s. I don't own TDI or TDA or Gwen and Duncan might possibly be together


End file.
